Dracula
Dracula is a washed-up, cranky, retired vampire who lives in the Home of the Ancients, a retirement home for monsters that is located in another dimension. He is Grim's childhood hero and Irwin's grandfather. He is an open advocate for the "Scrape 'N' Lick" method of vampirism, and detests the traditional blood "sucking" method. In fact, he claims that the traditional method of vampirism is a "mif (myth)." FusionFall War Against Fuse In the Past, he appeared for the first time during the Halloween 2009 event, making his way to Peach Creek Commons (Cul-De-Sac, both Future and Past) both because he was tired of staying at the Home of the Ancients and also because he found some Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E.s to sell. Selling Items At that time, reports from the front described several sudden, eerie changes to the Cartoon Network Universe. The sky had turned completely dark and appeared to be in a state of perpetual night. Strange, chilling music was everywhere. Perhaps most unsettling of all, Fusion Monsters had taken on new appearances and many had begun using new attacks. Fortunately, Dracula had grown tired of the Home of the Ancients, and began hanging out in the Cul-de-Sac. He was handing out free Halloween costumes! (He was also selling pumpkins which might contain cool accessories.) He was selling the Holo Suit, (originally an event-only item, though now a salesperson at each hub sells them year round). Three pieces were available for free, while the rest were obtained randomly after buying a Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E. (which also gave out Gumballs ― mostly Gumballs, in fact). Dracula was the only character not to give out holiday missions. After the Halloween event, he left and his whereabouts were unknown. He is the only event NPC not to have appeared at the Birthday Bash. Dracula returned yet again selling Pumpkin crates and three new Ben 10 outfits such as the BenWolf, BenMummy, and Benvicktor, with other pieces of the set in the special Halloween Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E.S. After the event, he left once again. On September 2, 2012, Dracula was put back into the game, selling the same items he had sold the previous year. After this, he left once more. This was caused by the AI server reset the developers did when they implemented a minor fix to the chat system. On May 9, 2013, Dracula appeared in Peach Creek again, selling the same items as before. FusionFall Retro Halloween 2018 On October 24, 2018, Dracula made a return alongside Fred Fredburger as the mascot of Retro's first Halloween event. In addition to selling Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E.s, Dracula quickly regained his status as a fan favorite before disappearing again in early November. Knishmas 2018 For the Knishmas event in December 2018, Dracula temporarily appeared at the Home of the Ancients in Eternal Vistas as the recipient of one of Chowder's gifts. Permanent Addition Dracula became a permanent member of Retro on February 12, 2019, at the start of that year's Valentine's Day event. Dracula's addition, along with the appearances of Johnny Bravo and Flapjack, also marked the first in a line of additions that would better reflect the original vision for FusionFall's expansion that was unsuccessfully picked up and continued by a second team of much more inexperienced developers, resulting in unfinished or awkwardly-inserted characters like Jeff the Spider or Drew Saturday. While Dracula may not have been one of the characters who was expected to take on a larger role, his status as a popular character warranted nine new missions in and around the Eternal Vistas area, where he was once again placed. Dracula resides outside the Home of the Ancients in Eternal Vistas, where he primarily tasks the player with getting stolen objects back from Fusion Monsters and trying to prank or con his neighbors Bloo and Him. He states that he came outside so he could take advantage of the player helping others. In The Grooviest Fusion (Part 2 of 3), he notices his cape has Fusion Matter all over it and asks the player to find whoever ruined it. While the player is searching for clues, Dracula comes to the conclusion that his cape was used to create a Fusion version of himself. He tells the player to find the Fusion Lair, but they end up finding a dog instead. The player, then returns to Dracula and is rewarded with his cape. Dracula thinks that Fuse was scared off by his dance moves. Time Squad Update Part 1 In Part 1 of the Time Squad Update, the mission "Time to Groove" has the player investigate a "strange obnoxious disco music interference" that's hindering Larry 3000's time pod communicator. The player investigates the noise and finds themselves at Mandark's House. They enter the Infected Zone and find that a Fusion Lair is the source of the music. After entering the lair, it's revealed that Fusion Dracula is the one causing the interference. The player then defeats Fusion Dracula, which stops the music, and allows Buck Tudrussel to contact Larry, with Buck asking why the music stopped, as he liked it. Dracula's Shop FusionFall Dracula's shop in FusionFall consisted of a bunch of Halloween items. When he first appeared in 2009, he sold Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E.s along with some Fusion Wraith sets. On his October 19, 2011 return, he resumed his business with new items for sale: a Halloween Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E., which included pieces of the Fusion Wraith set and all three types of Nanocom Boosters. He also sold three iconic Ben 10 alien outfits with a Halloween vibe, the BenWolf, BenMummy, and Benviktor sets, with pieces of each set inside his special Halloween Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E. FusionFall Retro In FusionFall Retro, when Dracula returned during the 2018 Halloween event, he only sold Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E.s, and not pieces of costumes as he did in the original game. Other Appearances FusionFall Dracula's Cloak appears as a level 1 item, available from the E.G.G.E.R. in Sector V (The Future), as well as level 1 mob drops. FusionFall Retro In Retro, the item is later seen as a mission reward for The Grooviest Fusion (Part 3 of 3). There is also a Fusion version of his cloak that can be obtained by defeating fusion monsters. Gallery Dracula_orig.png|Dracula original design from the cartoon DraculaBio.jpg|Biography picture Fusion Dracula Cloak Pic PNG.png|Fusion Dracula Cloak Dracula Cloak.png|Dracula Cloak FusionFall Dracula2-1.jpg|Render Art Halloween2011.png|Halloween update advertisement with the sets Dracula provided Dracula.jpg|Halloween Update Promotional Art FusionFall Dracula2.jpg|Concept Art FusionDracula.png|Fusion Dracula in FusionFall Retro DraculaA.png|Message Box Icon Trivia *He, Demongo and Numbuh Five are the only three NPCs in Fusionfall that speak of themselves from a third person point-of-view. *He, Dukey, the Wisdom Tooth, and Stanley the watermelon (from Adventure Time) were the only non-generic shopkeepers. *He is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voiced Wilt and Samurai Jack. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy NPCs‎